1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a technique for controlling an external device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling an external device such as a digital recording/reproduction device via a digital data bus by remapping keys on a user input device.
2. Background Information
A digital data bus can be utilized for transmitting digital data in a network among digital devices, such as television signal receivers, personal computers (PCs), display devices, video cassette recorders (VCRs), digital versatile disc (DVD) players, direct broadcast satellite (DBS) receivers, home control devices (e.g., security systems, temperature control devices, etc.), and/or other devices. A digital data bus is typically compliant with a particular standard or specification. An example of a wired digital bus standard includes the Institute for Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 1394 High Performance Serial Bus standard, which is well known in the art. Wireless digital bus standards, such as Hiperlan2, are also known in the art.
Certain bus devices may not include their own remote control device or on-screen display (OSD). As a result, such devices may be difficult for users to control. For example, certain digital recording/reproduction devices such as audio/video hard disk drives (AVHDDs), and digital video cassette recorder (DVCRs), which are compliant with IEEE-1394 may not include their own remote control device or OSD, and may therefore be difficult for users to control.
One approach for enabling user control of a bus device not having its own remote control device or OSD is to use another bus device, which does include a remote control device and OSD. For example, certain television signal receivers compliant with IEEE-1394 may include a remote control device having a predetermined key (e.g., DISPLAY key) which, when depressed, produces an OSD including a list of commands for an external device such as a digital recording/reproduction device connected to the television signal receiver via an IEEE-1394 bus. The user may then use the remote control device to navigate through the on-screen list of commands and select a desired command (e.g., play, record, stop, etc.) for controlling the external device. This type of control method, however, tends to be inconvenient and time-consuming for users since it requires them to interact with an OSD and make multiple key inputs before the external device can be controlled.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus that avoids the foregoing problems, and thereby enables an external device such as a digital recording/reproduction device on a digital data bus to be controlled in a more direct manner. The present invention addresses these and/or other issues.